Plus Jamais Seul
by Dragonna
Summary: Arthur et Francis ont une grande peur, et il apparaît vite au plus vieux, lors d'un cauchermar du petit anglais en 1067, qu'elle est commune. Ce jour-là il fit une promesse à son protégé. Finalement ils ont de la chance de s'être trouvés tous les deux.


**Disclaimer:** APH n'est pas à moi

**Personnages:** ... Francis (France) et Arthur (Angleterre). Mention des frères d'Arthur et de Danemark

**Genre**: Général/Angst/historique/Amitié

**Rating**: Pour tous...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plus Jamais Seul<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Arthur sortit de la forêt, regardant partout avec timidité, ses yeux verts fixant la forêt trop calme avec crainte. Il avait fait un cauchemar, et tremblait encore. Des monstres avaient hanté ses rêves et l'avaient éveillés à de nombreuses reprises, ne le laissant pas en paix.<em>

_**Et si Danemark revenait?**_

_**Et s'il lui faisait encore du mal?**_

_Il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre cette brute, ses petits poings ne pourraient rien contre ce qui lui paraissait être un colosse, une brute à l'immense hache aussi grande que lui ou presque. Il se souvenait de la poigne brutale du viking qui l'avait attrapé par la cheville, tenu la tête en bas et secoué pour faire tomber les quelques pièces d'or qu'il avait dans son manteau. Il lui avait tout volé, toutes ses maigres économies qu'il avait gardé pour s'acheter un nouveau manteau ou à manger cet hivers. Il avait même pris le petit bijou qui lui restait de sa mamai, malgré ses pleurs et ses supplications. _

_Ce n'était pas juste, il était plus grand, le plus fort__._

_Et qu'est-ce que lui pouvait faire contre cette énorme hache hein? Rien du tout, son petit arc avait été détruit en quelques instants. _

_Il renifla à ce souvenir. Il ne savait même pas soulever une épée, elles étaient trop lourdes pour lui et il arrivait à peine à bander son arc. Ses petites jambes ne lui permettaient pas de courrir très vite et le barbare le rattrapaient toujours rapidement, le soulevant en le tenant par la chevile, riant de ses cris ou de ses larmes, et ne le lâchant qu'après l'avoir totalemert détroussé. Enfin le lâchait...le lançait quelques mètres plus loin plutôt et riait encore de ses sanglots tandis qu'il partait._

_**Trop faible,** disait ses frères._Ses frères qui lui lançaient pierres et flèches dès qu'ils le voyaient, ses frères qui ne l'avait même pas protégé des vikings, même s'ils étaient envahis eux-aussi. Ses frères qui ne l'avaient même pas consolé, même pas soigné, qui continuaient à se moquer de lui, à lui lançer divers projectiles et à l'insulter.__

_**Minable,** disaient les vikings. Ces barbares qui le frappaient, tuaient et pillaient dans ses terres, qui jouaient à le terroriser, à le martyrisé._

_Arthur éternua. Il avait trempé, il avait plu à verse la veille et il grelottait encore, ses vêtements humides prenant la poussière et étant de fait tachés. Il avait mal dormi, il avait faim et soif, il avait cru voir l'ombre de Danemark à plusieurs reprises et s'était réfugié, tremblant, dans les buissons, aux bords des larmes. Il n'avait rien, aucun ami que ce soit un humain, une nation ou même un animal, juste ses amis magiques qui ne pouvaient l'aider, juste le consoler comme ils pouvaient. France l'avait protégé une fois mais ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. Et puis c'était sans doute par solidarité envers lui et aussi par rancune envres le danois, après tout le viking l'avait attaqué aussi.  
><em>  
><em>- «Pourquoi personne ne m'aime?» chuchota-t-il, levant les yeux sur le ciel nuageux et menaçant. Il s'était si souvent posé cette question. <em>  
><em><br>Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui venir en aide, pourquoi personne ne voulait prendre soin de lui? _

_Pourquoi "ils" le détestaient à ce point?_  
><em><br>Il aurait tant aimé avoir une réponse. Sentir des bras rassurant l'envelopper comme quand il était un petit bébé. Entendre une voix simplement lui dire que quelqu'un était là pour lui, qu'il y avait au moins une personne sur cette terre qui l'aimait. Une personne qui serait là, juste là et qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais._

_Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglot, s'écroulant à genoux au sol, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, que quelqu'un vienne pour lui. _

_Il ne voulait plus être tout seul._

- «S'il vous plaît...quelqu'un...»

Arthur s'agitait dans son sommeil, pleurant et sanglotant des choses que Francis avait du mal à percevoir. Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, le tirant contre lui. «Chut! Chut! Tout vas bien! Je suis là, tout va bien!» murmura-t-il d'un ton tendre et doux, passant une main affectueuse dans les mèches blondes de la petite nation, le berçant comme il pouvait.

Deux yeux verts, noyés de larmes, s'entre-ouvrirent et un nouveau petit sanglot parvint à ses oreilles, lui brisant le cœur. Et une petite voix brisée se fit entendre. «Ne..Ne me laisses pas tout seul, je ne veux plus être seul!» Pleura l'enfant, s'agrippant à la tunique de son conquérant, encore trop blessé par son cauchemar pour nier son affection pour lui.

France se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se revit lui-même, tout seul, dans la magnifique ville qu'avait été Lutèce, brisé par les invasions barbares, appelant un père qui ne viendrait plus jamais à son secours, et entièrement seul, tout seul...pour de nombreuses années. Il se souvenait de ses propres larmes, de ses appels restés sans réponse. Il se souvenait de ses tentatives de fuir Germania, de se cacher, sans succès. Il se souvenaient des guerres entre différents clans francs ou avec les romains et gallo-romains vivant en Gaule. Et lui, tout seul au milieu de tout ça, sans personne.

_Qui avait réellement été là pour lui?  
>Germania qui faisait des visites si rapides qu'elles ne duraient même pas une journée?<br>Gilbert qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la disparition de l'empire de Charlemagne?  
>Saint Empire Romain qui se préoccupait plus d'Italie que de ses voisins?<em>_  
>Italie et Espagne<em>? Ils avaient leurs propres problèmes! Antonio avait ses propres barbares, Veneziano et Lovino également.  
><em>Danemark? Quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en fait? <em>Et il lui en voulait de toute façon pour ce que le viking avait fait à Arthur. Il l'avait déjà cogné à plus d'une reprise pour ça avant la conquête normande, se récoltant quelques bosses. Il ne savait pas d'où était venu ce désir de protéger Arthur contre cette brute, malgré les cris de colère du gamin qui hurlait qu'il "n'avait pas besoin de lui!'. _Entre le viking et le petit martyrisé, son choix avait vite été fait. Arthur était si mignon, avec ses grands yeux éméraude et ses mèches en bataille qu'il avait tout de suite eu un "coup de coeur" pour lui. _Il avait beau griffer et mordre, donner des coups de pieds et crier injures sur injures, il pouvait être parfois un adorable petit ange qui se précipitaient vers lui dès qu'il le voyait, où il mangeait sa cuisine, tentant de nier, le rouge aux joues, qu'il aimait ça ou venant se blottir dans ses bras quand il faisait un cauchemar.

**_Oui ça en valait la peine. _**

Il câlina le petit pays jusqu'à ce que les sanglots s'espacent, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune se calme et se rendorme, encore tremblant de chagrin mais aggripé à lui et encore très loin de le lâcher. Il n'osa pas bouger, et rabattit la couverture par dessus eux-deux, embrassant son ami sur le front, le gardant contre lui pour le rassurer.

- «Je suis là Arthur, toujours! Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je prendrais toujours soin de toi!»

Comme s'il avait entendu cette promesse dans son sommeil, le concerné sourit doucement et se nicha un peu plus contre son ami. Celui-ci sourit doucement et resta à veiller longtemps sur le petit, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil de ce dernier redevienne calme. Et là seulement il se rendormit lentement, se promettant de ne jamais laisser tomber ce petit pays déjà si cher à son cœur.

Il écrirait à Lovino pour repousser sa visite en Sicile, même si son petit frère était aussi une conqûete normande, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Arthur tout seul maintenant, pas après la "crise" de cette nuit, il ne partirait pas l'esprit tranquille et se sentirait coupable. Romano comprendrait non? Il lui expliquerait, son demi-frère était compréhensif, il ne lui en voudrait pas...enfin il espérait. Lovino avait tendance à agir un peu comme Arthur parfois, mais il avait l'habitude. Ou alors il pouvait amener le petit anglais avec lui? Il demanderait au duc...au roi. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si la petite nation servait beaucoup à l'homme pour le moment. Il risquait d'avoir toujours l'air d'avoir 5 ans à la mort du conquérant donc oui, il demanderait à l'emmener dans l'autre ''pays' conquis par les normands.

_Une chose était certaine, il ne le laisserait plus jamais seul._  
><em>Jamais.<em>

**_Fin_**


End file.
